


All I want for Christmas is you

by FreshBreeze



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Persona 5 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBreeze/pseuds/FreshBreeze
Summary: After the battle with Yaldabaoth Akira finds himself alone for Christmas... until a certain someone makes his appearance(based on Royal 24/12)
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	All I want for Christmas is you

**Author's Note:**

> I was literally drying my hair and thought: Akira Really did say All I want for Christmas is you to Goro huh... 
> 
> And this is my way of redemption after the last fic~~

Christmas eve, Akira and the rest of the phantom Thieves had just defeated Yaldabaoth and he found himself alone at the station square as the rest of the gang had just left to rest after a hectic day. Even morgana was gone, with his Lady-Ann and the promise of getting treated with fatty tuna. 

He heard someone complain about being alone for christmas, and realized he was alone too. Sure, he could celebrate it with Sojiro and Futaba, he’d be more than welcome, after all, he thought about them as his real family, one that really cared about him and he cared about them.

But there was someone who he really wants to celebrate this night with, but that it won’t be possible because...that person wasn’t between them anymore...Sacrificed himself so they could succeed...

He wasn't going to be able to give him his present (nor that he had one or anything), kiss him under the mistletoe, play with him under the snow and watch how both of them end up drenched and almost frozen but laughing their hearts out, their cheeks red from both cold and embarrassment…

Well, maybe he will play on the snow and the other will look at him with disappointment and call him moron, or try to kill him on a snow fight, but he wouldn’t mind.

What he would give to have him by his side… 

Such depressing thoughts after saving the world from a corrupt god…

And then, Sae appeared.

She went on about how she needed him to turn himself to the police not just to be able to testify against Shido but to save the other thieves. It made sense actually, he already had a record and was arrested once for being the leader of the phantom thieves, and Shido ruined his life... 

Sae also talked and asked about Akechi’s dissapareance, because he could be a key witness in this case but he was nowhere to be found. He vanished like thin air. _So, nobody told her…_ Akira thought.

In the end, he ended up agreeing to the deal, to end what started everything and to bring justice for those who couldn’t.

Sae opened her mouth to thank him when another, familiar, voice said cutting her "I refuse". 

Akira's eyes suddenly opened up in disbelievement. That voice… It couldn't be, could it? Hope began growing on his chest at the sound of the voice, _his voice..._ That sweet honeyed voice that now sounded a little lower, expected, after all, all his masks were shattered that day revealing the true him, so chaotic in search of vengeance and yet oh so beautiful. 

Sae's face was the same as his, in complete disbelief and as both of them looked from where the voice had come from they saw him standing there, Akechi Goro, wearing his characteristic tan peacoat. Seeing him standing there, seemingly completely fine and well… Akira was sure he was dreaming, for him to be here that's… 

Sae was the first to speak up "You…" 

Goro looked at Sae with a serious face "I’ll turn myself in so Akira doesn’t have to, I’m the one who has more intel on Shido after all "

At the mention of his name Akira followed up, voice shaky with feeling and eyes stinging from the tears that threatened to spill from them "Y-You're alive?" 

Goro looked to Akira with the softest of smiles "That's right". Akira could cry from happiness for days now, everything he bubbled up dangerously started to crack his out calm demeanor. He couldn't break here, not now at least. 

But everything was going so fast and Akira’s brain couldn’t catch up with everything that was happening. And he had oh so many questions for Akechi running through his brain at the moment, he couldn’t focus on what they were saying but he caught something about Goro repaying a debt to him. 

Debt? What debt? For all he knew, having almost died repaid any debt he could think of.

He was about to speak up but Sae and Goro seemed to have reached and agreement.

They turned around and started to leave the station square, when suddenly, Akira reached for Goro's arm. Was he really going to leave just like that? Appear before him for a brief moment and then go away once again? To be put on confinement until he could testify? Was truly their destiny to be apart? He couldn't stand it! 

"Wait..." It was all he could manage to say. 

Both of them turned around, Goro following with his sight Akira's arm to the rest of his body and saw him looking at him with pleading eyes. Sae looked at them and then an understanding smile played on her lips. "Hmmm… you know what? Why don't you come tomorrow? After all, it's almost christmas and judging by his reaction he didn't know you were alive either" 

Goro looked at her, surprise on his face "Sae-san are you sure? Wouldn't it be best if I…" 

"Akechi" She said with a serious voice but a close look at her face revealed only a soft smile, more like the face and voice of an older sister "I'm sure, now, go off you two, you clearly have many things to tell to each other" And with that Sae took her leave, leaving the two teenagers alone at the square. 

Akira suddenly grabbed Goro by his shoulders and pulled him into the tightest hug "ACK- Kurusu! Hey!!" but Akira only tightened his grip more if that was possible, and hid his face on the nape of the older boy. 

"Hey, Kurusu, come on, let go!! People are going to look at us" The ex detective said. Akira couldn't see his face but if he didn't know better he'd say that the brunette was pretty flustered right now. 

Akira started shaking his head indicating that he wasn't thinking in stop hugging him anytime soon. 

With a defeated sigh Goro lowered his hands and put them on Akira's hips, hugging him lightly. Looking away and with a slight blush on his face the brunette spoke up "At least… let's go to another place, one that isn't crowded". 

Upon hearing this, Akira let go a bit of Goro, enough to look at him to the eyes but with their faces still close enough. Goro let a surprised sound escape his mouth when he saw Akira's face. Tears were running down his cheeks with no sign to stop. Now he felt the slight tremors and small whimpers that were running through Akira's body and the damp spot where Akira's face had been. How could he not notice before?

Goro's hands left Akira's hips and went to his face and started to wipe the tears away with his thumbs in hopes of calming and reassuring the younger boy "Hey… Hey… Kurusu… Akira, please, calm down, I'm here, I'm here I swear" he said with a soft voice, almost like a whisper only for Akira's ears to hear. 

This actually made Akira start to cry even more, the boy he thought to be dead was actually in front of him doing everything he could to calm him. He wanted to be angry at him, for making him believe he was dead…but he couldn't, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stay angry with him, the only thing he felt was relief and happiness. 

Akira wanted to ask him how, where and why? Why hadn't he said anything to them, but the only sounds that escaped his mouth were sobs. 

Panicked, Goro decided to take the matter into his hands and grabbed Akira's hand and rushed forward with him into the station and took the first train to Inokashira park. 

The train ride had been quiet, with Akira having calmed down and his head resting on the brunette's shoulder and their hands intertwined, not that any of them minded. 

When they arrived at their destination it was certainly less crowded than the square, and there was a tiny festival there where they were playing Christmas hits both from and outside of Japan. 

Still hand in hand they took a stroll through the park, enjoying the silence and the chill weather, both of them thinking what to say to the other. They ended up seated on a bench by the lake. 

The whole scenario seemed almost magical, clear sky with with stars shining brightly adorning it with the moon shining above and even snowing briefly, the lake's water still and crystal clear, reflecting the sky. If it wasn't for the trees surrounding the lake, they wouldn't have been able to tell where the sky ended and began the water. 

It felt… Ephemeral. 

Akira was the first one to break the silence "Why?" The older boy looked his way and let out a soft hum prompting Akira to elaborate on the question."Why didn't you say anything to any of us? Where were you all this time? How did you escaped that cruise? Tell me Goro, help me understand why you did what you did!" He tried to be calm but his voice raised slightly in the end. 

"Kurusu-" Goro began saying but Akira cut him "Don't _Kurusu_ me now, we're past that and you know it, it's Akira" with a sigh Goro though he had lost another fight "Fine, Akira, look I'd tell you but…" Goro looked away "But what Goro?" a soft breeze played with Goro's hair. 

After a moment, Goro looked again at Akira with his TV smile on his face "But let me keep some secrets of my own, it wouldn't be fun if I told you everything and you never get the chance of using that brain of yours you know?". 

It seems that in this battle he had to concede, he knew that when Goro was like that he'd never get anything out of him, the stubborn bastard…

With a defeated sigh, Akira slumped farther in the bench "Fine, don't tell me… I'm just glad you're alive and okay Goro, but i don't understand why you have to testify against Shido, you'll be going to prison or Juvenile hall you know that?" 

Looking up to the sky Goro answered "That I can explain, you know I have more chances to get Shido convicted with my testimony after having worked for him for nearly two years" 

Akira knew Goro was right, of course he could say more things about him than anybody else, having been inside of the conspiracy "I know that!! But you'll be-!!" 

"Most likely placed on Juvenile Hall under Solitary confinement" Goro cut him, and continued "But if I remember correctly you were about to accept that same fate to save your teammates" 

"But you're my teammate too Goro!!" Akira said raising his voice, not caring anymore. 

"Am I really?" Goro questioned the raven, looking back to the sky. 

"You're right, you're not" Goro's face turned into a sad smile "See? I knew i-" But Akira didn't let him finish "You're not my teammate, you're more than that Goro, you're my friend, the only one that really gets me, I feel I can be myself more easily around you Goro. And that's why I don't want you to suffer all of that, because you've suffered enough on your life and I know how horrible it is… " 

This time is was Goro who felt tears at the corners of his eyes "Akira… I-I… You know that I still have to pay the consequences of my actions, right" 

Akira sighed and looked to the sky above too, stars shining brightly "Yeah… I'm not stupid I know that, but if it were for me… I'd give you a light penance…" And Goro hummed at that, closing his eyes. 

They fell into silence again, but it wasn't unwelcomed, both of them enjoying the sights and the other warmth and presence. They could hear the festival's music though. 

After a few beats it was Akira who broke the silence once more "You know, this almost feels like we're alone in paradise" 

Goro hummed at the thought and stroke his distinctive thinking pose, thumb and pointing finger under his chin "Hmmmm, you may be right, it certainly feels, like it. But if this is paradise, our Eden, what's the forbidden fruit?"

"It's you" 

Goro sputtered and choked on his own spit "What!?" he looked at Akira and the raven realized that the brunette was now sporting a bright red blush all across his face, the sight made him smile. 

"You heard me, I got a taste of you and now I'm intoxicated, I've grown addicted to you Goro, to what we could have been, to what _we could be_ "

"A-Akira? Are you implying… " the detective stuttered a bit, his face growing redder as the time passed, not quite believing what he heard nor his own mind. 

"That I love you so much that it hurt to think you were gone forever? That I even wished that night for you to be alive if only for our rematch? That I love you so, SO much, that relief won over anger when I saw you at the square? That the only thing I want to do now is to hug you and kiss you and never let go? Yeah, that's what I'm implying"

After this Goro was sure he would combust at any moment, no longer feeling cold but hot after Akira had basically confessed all his feelings. 

He looked to the lake, embarrassment on his face "Gods, you can be so… extra sometimes…" The younger boy smiled "Yeah… so I've been told" 

Goro looked at Akira once again "... Why say it now though?" 

Akira looked at Goro as if he suddenly had grown two heads, he didn't understand why? "You really don't see it?? After I thought I had lost you that day i felt regret, regret of not being able to help you, _save you_ , and regret for not telling you how I feel and thinking I would never be able to" Goro was sure that the blush had become a permanent feature on his face "So now that you're here in front of me I don't want to leave things unsaid, not anymore" 

Goro's breath hitched and looked at the side not being able to stand Akira's intense gaze. Goro was silent not knowing what to say and feeling overwhelmed by all type of feelings. He could hear his heart beating against his rib and wondered if Akira could hear it too over the festival's music. Which now, by the way, was sounding louder than before. 

"Hey" Akira, said. Music blasting in the back

**_I just want you for my own_ **

"Can I be a little greedy?" the raven asked. 

"Greedy how?" the brunette answered, though he could guess the intentions behind. 

**_More than you would ever know_ **

"I want to kiss you right now" Akira blurted, but his face showed no sign of embarrassment. 

"K-kiss!? Here!?" Goro might just have the blush tattooed for the rest of his life. 

"Yeah, the scenery seems perfect and I have the most beautiful sight of the most beautiful boy right in front of me" Goro groaned "Or it would be, but sadly I can't do it because there's no mistletoe" Akira sight dramatically. 

**_Make my Christmas wish come true oh_ **

"... You know you don't need a mistletoe for that kind of thing right?" the brunette mumbled almost hoping that Akira didn't hear such embarrassing thing. But he had heard it, of course he had heard it

"You truly mean it?" was that hope in the raven's voice? 

When he turned to face akira he realized that their faces were suddenly really closed, noses almost touching. 

**_All I want for Christmas_ **

The world seemed to stop and the only thing that existed was them and this moment. Goro breathed out a yes and suddenly their lips were pressed against each other. 

**_Is_ **

Akira smiled and sighed into the kiss and Goro felt himself doing the same thing before they began moving them on a perfect rhythm as if they've done this before and everything then felt completely right. 

Them making out at night in the park and rest of the world be damned. 

**You.**

**Author's Note:**

> SO MERRY CHRISTMAS TO EVERYONE AND I HOPE THAT SANTA(KUTO MARUKI) BRINGS YOU ALL THE SHUAKE YOU WISHED FOR!! 🌟🌟🎄🎄🎁
> 
> Thanks to Eri and Shiro for being my betas and Eri for reminding me to edit the fic ❤️❤️
> 
> My twitter is @vespereargentum


End file.
